A camper is known which has a mobile base adapted to be pulled trailer-fashion behind an automobile and which can be opened up so as to provide living quarters. Such a structure has walls which are made of canvas so that they are readily collapsible. The top is also often made of canvas and, even when made of rigid material, is manually lifted with difficulty into position and maintained with suitable bracing in the raised position. Such an uninsulated camper is uncomfortable in a cold or windy climate. Furthermore the flimsy structure frequently provides inadequate protection from occasional violent storms, and even invites entry by thieves and animals.
Motor homes and trailers are known which provide relatively secure and comfortable living quarters, but which are expensive and take up a considerable amount of space. Their transport and storage is a problem. Such a conventional motor home or trailer is cramped for living space, as it must be small enough to travel along conventional highways where height clearances are limiting factors.